Growing Up
by kc1997kc
Summary: When Harry Potter was born he had a twin sister, Sky. For her safety Lilly and James sent her to live with Sirius Black, her godfather. Sirius Black could barely take care of himself, and suddenly he had to care for a baby. It's not just her growing up.


I silently approached my friend's door and knocked twice; James opened the door and let me in. I glanced around the familiar settings. I adored my friends' home; it just felt safe and perfect. It was everything a home should be. It was the perfect home for them to start their family in.

"Sirius," He said nodding and letting me in. I took a few steps in and nodded at him as well.

I smiled, "How's Lilly?"

"She's great. They all are," He smiled, "Come on, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

I raised an eyebrow and followed James back into a small room at the back of the house. The door was plain wood and had never even been painted. He knocked once and opened the door, "Lilly, Sirius is here."

"Sirius, come in," Lilly smiled warmly. I saw she was holding a small bundle in her arms. The child was tiny I probably could have held him in one hand.

"Is that Harry?" I asked moving towards her.

James looked at me and we walked in, "Actually that's Sky."

"Sky," I said questioning. "It's a girl?" They had been told so many times it would be a son, and wizard doctors very rarely made mistakes. They were known for accuracy.

"Twins," Lilly smiled. "Harry's in the cradle."

"Brilliant mate," I said clasping James's shoulder. I glanced at the boy wrapped in a light blue blanket and back Sky swaddled in pale yellow. I smiled recalling Lilly's dislike of pink.

"Sirius, we need your help," Lilly said, staring at the baby girl as if memorizing her face. Her voice was pained.

I looked between them, "What's wrong?" I felt my palms sweat and the urge to run was again strong.

"It's not safe," Lilly said. "Dumbledore already told us that Voldemort is after Harry."

"That's nonsense, Lilly. You guys are safe here," I said shaking my head. "Peter will keep you safe." I knew they were worried, but no one even knew that Peter was the secret keeper. They had to be safe.

She looked at me pleading, "Sirius, please listen." I nodded. I hated serious conversations. I hated being serious. Lilly and Remus often joked about how ironic it was.

"It's not safe for us to have Harry, forget having Sky too," James said staring at the baby in Lilly's arms. I raised an eyebrow, not understanding. What were they trying to say? What were they going to do with Sky?

Lilly looked into my eyes, "Take care of our little girl. Please, Sirius." A lone tear rolled down Lilly's face.

"Me, take care of a baby?" I asked incredulous.

James nodded, "You're my best mate. I trust you."

"I can barely take care of myself," I objected. "Are you two mad? She might turn out better with Voldemort himself. I mean, this is crazy."

Lilly shook her head tears rolling down her face, "Sirius Black, I'm begging you. You're their Godfather. Sky needs you. Please." I paused. Godfather.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I knew I would give in. I'd heard Lilly beg twice in all the years I knew her. The first was when I overheard her talking to her sister when we were children. The second was when James was unconscious after a bout with Death Eaters and no one knew if he would wake up. I knew my willpower would crumble, and that I was going to take that little girl.

James nodded, "Just until it's safe for her to come home. I know you can do it. We need you, she needs you."

"Who'll know that I have her?" I asked. I couldn't say no.

"Us," he said.

"When do you want me to take her?" I asked.

Lilly frowned, "As soon as you two have gotten a place ready for her."

"We'll go now," James said and I nodded. I went over and kissed Lilly's forehead and hugged her.

We went to Grimmauld Place and he helped me to baby proof a room as well as gave me instructions for what to buy to fill the room before going home. It was around six PM when I had everything ready. I went back to Lilly who was holding both babies. Harry was reaching towards her hair and Sky was just looking around silently. Lilly began to cry when she saw that I was there. James put an arm around her. They both looked at the perfect baby girl who was already the spitting image of her mother. Lilly bent down and kissed her on her forehead. James took the baby and held her close kissing her forehead as well. He passed the baby to me staring at her sadly.

"You'll see, this is all nonsense," I told them. "She'll be back home in a few weeks with her family where she belongs."

"Wait," Lilly said as I turned. I looked back wondering if she was changing her mind, if she wanted to keep her or even give her to someone more competent. Instead she took off her necklace and held it out to me, "For my daughter to remember me by."

"I'll never let her forget you two," I promised fiercely. "She is your daughter, and always will be."

"Keep her safe," Lilly choked on her words. "Promise me."

I felt the pressure and the sadness hit me, "I, I promise, Lilly."

James followed me from the room, "Sirius, we won't be able to see you again until this whole thing is over."

"Why not? I'll bring Sky to visit, and we can see each other," I objected. James was my closest friend, I didn't think I could do this, let alone do it without seeing him again.

He shook his head, "It's not safe."

"What if I left Sky protected and came?" I asked desperate.

He shook his head, "Only if it's important. Sky's safety comes first."

"Bye mate," I said hugging him awkwardly while holding Sky.

He returned my awkward hug, "Bye Sirius, stay safe." He looked down at Sky. "Both of you, stay safe." I apparated off of the front step back to my house.


End file.
